Find you, we both must find you
by Velvet Underside
Summary: Our beloved earls have been strangely transported to a land unknown, all the while their precious butlers going through their own adventures. Will they find each other? And will they all discover this strange people's secret is deeper than they thought?
1. Where are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, this anime would be waaaaaayy

sexier than it already is. And special thanks to Aquilla Moore and SebbyCiel :D! I'm a newbie, guys, so tell me how I can amp this up.

Chapter !: Where are You?

The drums banged wildly, and the flutes of thimble sang wild, chaotic song s of the forest deep into the night. The songs and dances of the Yeji Kobu sounded shameless against the nightly spring breeze.

Alois was terrified.

It had been only one warm spring dawn, and deep inside his manor, the sun crept through his window and burned his eyes, tears forming to cool the flames. He sat upright, breathing deep and heart beating wildly.

"Claude!" he called out, but the demonic butler was not at his door.

"Claude . . . . "He called again, but silence was the only one that knocked.

He huffed in disgust and child-like irritation, and walked down the narrow hall to the dining room. There, Hannah and the triplets were waiting for him beside a grand round table, the color of burnt oak wood, and the air fragrant from the freshly cut roses of the brilliant spring morn.

A platter of sunny side up eggs sat glistening and and wet on the table, and ghosts of hot and dry air hovered above them. There were cakes that were so moist and filled with cream and sugar, so much so that it could kill the tongue and send the taster in a sense of euphoria and fleeting rhapsody until the next bite.

Fruit sat in plentiful platters, from the rich strawberries that shown mahogany, oh so sweet, and to the grapes that were green and dark red. As he sat down at the table, the great table of Trancy, he did not see his butler behind his chair. No stoic expressions or deep, intense gold eyes to search through or puzzle him, and no more of the monotonous sound of the often used 'Yes, your Highness.'

For some reason, Claude was gone.

Alois Trancy did not appreciate this, this absence without leave.

Not ONE BIT.

"Hannah, " Alois began, and the demon in question flinched, fear swirling within those dark bluish orbs. Orb, she meant.

"Y-yes, your Highness?"

"Where is Claude?" he asked with an almost childish curiosity, but she knew better than that. The whole room became almost suffocated with a dark dangerous tension. The triplets looked back and forth between Hannah and the blonde-haired boy.

"Well? Where IS he?"

Hannah flinched again. Of course she didn't know where he was, but the master most likely wouldn't take _I don't know _for an answer. She knew it was only a matter of before-

"You BITCH!" Alois yelled angrily, and had leapt out of his seat. The backhanded slap that came next silenced everyone in the Trancy manor. Hannah sank to the floor.

You insolent BITCH! You're almost PITEOUS, aren't you?" he yelled and planted a sharp kick to the purple maid's stomach.

"Can't even answer a simple question! Just another WHORE of sorts!" kick.

"Probably tried to keep him from me. Well, your idiocy astounds me so. Never have I met a HARLOT SUCH AS **YOU**!" kick. Kick. Punch. Slap. Kick.

Alois finally calmed down enough to quit, while Hannah muttered useless apologies while bleeding silently on the ground, her eyes mimicking that of a waterfall. To a regular onlooker, the scene would seem gruesome, raw, and maddening. To the people of the House of Alois Trancy, it was just a daily occurrence. The blonde boy's blue eyes darkened to match the sense of abandonment he felt.

How DARE he forsake him like this! Such an INEXCUSABLE absence will not go unpunished. Maybe Claude just didn't understand, he was _**his**_, he could not just _**leave**_ like that. But that's exactly what he did.

Claude Faustus was gone.

And Alois was going to find him.

Yes. Claude Faustus would come back to him. Whether he liked it or not.

And so he trudged forward through the forest of the beating drums and the celebrating people in a foreign land. He could see flashes of red and black, and dancing wisps of gold every now and again, though the forest was dark and desolate. In the middle of this strange celebration lay a bonfire so blazing and bright that, if you let it, would light up the special twisted flame inside of the ordinary, and as you twist your wrist to a song of the phoenix, transform, and hope not that the flame dies quickly. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

But then he saw something familiar.

Cerulean blue eyes and a patch of black. . . . . . . . .

'Ciel!' he thought. He came closer and hid behind the tree nearby. Above the bonfire was a slow turning pole between 2 sticks. His hands and feet were bound with rope, and his eye patch had fallen to the earth, revealing a purplish, intense eye.

His mouth was a straight line, but his eyes where grief stricken, and the memory of slavehood had burned deep within his eyes.

The dancing stops. All is silent with a sort of sinister air. They look at him.

Ciel. Oh my GOD. . . . . .Ciel.

They strike.


	2. Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but damn I wish I did! Gomenasai, kiddies! It's been, like, 1000 years!(AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!)

Chapter : The Journey...

The rest is a blur. The bonfire is out, leaving only darkness. Ciel's eye began to glow so brightly, it illuminated the entire camp. Each foreign face was a face glowing of curiosity, digust, but more importantly, fear.

Alois's tongue began to the same. Fortunately, he was not noticed.

While the Yeji Kobu were distracted, Ciel tore the ropes that kept him bound and sprinted towards the dark, forest path, the tribal men hot on his tail.

Alois stuck a trembling, shaking hand out into the air and yanked Ciel by his arm and into the brush where he hid. Ciel recoiled, and struck out at the unknown shadow that stood beside him.

" Ciel, stop." Alois said, but the raven-haired boy began to yell and flail about.

" Ciel, _stop this!_ Stop—stop that this instant! It's me, Alois!" The raven came to and abrupt stop. His eyes searched through the darkness, trying desperately to find any semblance of a face. He reached out blindly, and after being satisfied with a protest from the blonde-haired boy, somewhere along the lines of, ' I'm not an apparition, you know!', he crouched low on his knees, and began to shiver violently on the forest floor.

" Alois. . . . . . we have to get out of here."

" I know that. . . . . . .. . wait. Our contracts glowed. Does that mean our servants are nearby?" the blonde asked.

" I d-don't. . . . . . I . . . I don't know anymore. I don't know how many times I've tried to contact Sebastien, the bastard." he responded.

So. Ciel was in the same boat he was.

" Neither do I." Alois said.

And one, unbeknownst to the other, had this dark, burning, twisting feeling deep inside his stomach. It dared, threatened to take over, but the boy pushed it down deep into the crevices of his mind.

He _hated _fear.

But suprisingly it was Alois who stood up first, though the pending darkness, its hands frigid and cold, reached to the concious mind that was Trancy and made him shiver.

Ciel's eyes were filled with such fiery, blinding determination to find what belonged to him, so much so that Alois felt the heat radiate from his small, slender frame.

" Let's go." he said.

Alois looked at him incredulously.

" But where do we start?"

" Let's get back to London, of course."

" But how?" the blonde asked.

Ciel stopped. He looked pensive and calculating.

" Alois, I believe I was drugged when I came here."

Alois thought that sounded familiar. He was going to take a carraige to the nearby town to look for Claude there, but as he got in, he saw a shadow. Just then, the shadow lunged and he couldn't breath. Afterwards. . . . . nothing. He just found himself there, in that damned forest.

" I believe we both were. Was it a carraige ride?" he asked.

" And how did you know?"

" It's what happened to me."

They both were quiet. Then Alois asked,

" So how do we get back?"

Ciel looked him with a serious expression.

" I suppose we'll have to figure that out along the way, won't we?" he answered. It sounded more of a mutter than a response.

Alois became resigned to the fact that Ciel could not be swayed from his path.

Vice versa.

" But how do we know where we are, Ciel? I'd like to know where I am before I go asking the locals!" he protested.

" We _won't_ know where we are _unless_ we ask the locals. Imbecile!" the raven-haired boy said in annoyance.

" Oh, shut up, you pompous ass! It isn't like you came up with something better!" Alois yelled back.

" You didn't come up with anything at all, you cross dressing freak!"

" Says the boy who dressed as a 'young robin' at Vicount Druitt's ball!" he countered.

How did Alois. . . . . if this got out, his reputation would be tarnished.

" Alois, if you tell a soul about this, I'll gut you like a fish myself!"

" What? I can't help that you're a bit of a . . . . . . _transvestite." _he said. Suddenly, Ciel became smug. Alois cocked his head to the side in confusion. What was he thinking?

" Oh really, now? Please tell me you didn't forget. . ."

" Forget what?"

" You needn't call me a transvestite. Who was the boy at my ball that dressed as a certain purple maid to supposedly—he looks at his fingernails—'become one with me'?"

Alois would've blushed had it not been for his remaining shred of pride. Ciel smirked gloatingly at his victory over the blonde Earl.

Then, silence. The young earls continued walking down the now clear, forest path. Owls neatby hooted, and fluttering their wings, flew away.

Seconds turned to minutes, and then to an hour, to an hour and ten minutes. No one spoke.

"So. . . . . . ." said Alois, trying to break the now awkward silence between them.

" So?" questioned the raven-haired boy.

" You do know we are still enemies, yes?"

" Very much so." he said.

" Oh, Claude," Alois sighed, " I wish you were here. You could save me from this darkness. . . . ."

More silence.

The Phantomhive boy was pensive about his own butler. Those scarlet eyes, that almost (most likely) decietful smirk.

Oh yes, he was the perfect example of giving in to tempation.

_' My pawn. . . . .. . . . my _favorite_ pawn . . . . . ' _the boy thought.

The demonic butler was a puzzle to him. One that needed to be solved, and quick, for he knew he could be tricked at any time. He was taunting him, teasing, and waiting for that one moment to steal his future. In all actuality, it was already gone. Once the contract was fufilled, it will be the end of Ciel Phantomhive.

Yet he trusted him. Though he would never admit this to anyone else, including himself, he clung to the butler. In a way, it almost digusted the boy how dependant he was on him. His very disposition captivated him. How could something so evil, yet so utterly perfect, co-exist in this world with something so full of flaws?

He would find himself studying the demonic servant for hours at a time while he performed various tasks. He often waited for the chance, that one moment when the flawless servant would slip up. His face visibly softened, and he almost blushed, had it not been for Alois walking right beside him.

" Ciel?" the said blonde boy asked.

Ciel snapped out of the his reverie and looked at him.

" Yes?"

" I think this is it." he said, and pointed to the bustling village up ahead. They sped toward it.


End file.
